


Lazy Weekend

by star_lemonade



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Biting (briefly), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader calls Chan 'baby' once, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lemonade/pseuds/star_lemonade
Summary: You spent a day relaxing with your cute boyfriend Chan.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Lazy Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my tumblr.  
> Unbeta-ed

“But I don’t want to move.”  
You complained into Chan’s chest as he tried to wiggle out from under you.  
“Me neither but I really have to go to the bathroom.”  
You groaned and he gently pushed you off him. It had been nice lying on the couch together. The magic of the moment was broken already, so you stood up and dragged yourself to the kitchen.  
“Do you want tea?!”  
Chan’s voice came muffled from the bathroom.  
“Yes!”  
While the water gurgled in the kette, the rain was hitting the window. It was Saturday and there was nothing you had to worry about. No responsibilities to be taken care of and no appointments to go to, just you and your boyfriend at home. You picked some tea from the cupboard and prepared two mugs.  
The sound of steps came closer and Chan’s arms wrapped around your waist. He buried his nose in your neck and hair and peppered you with kisses.  
“How do you feel about watching another episode?”  
His breath tickled your neck.  
“Sounds good.”  
You smiled and the kettle clicked.

Chan took the mugs of tea and you brought the snacks. _Eating in bed. Mom would disapprove._  
You set up the laptop in the bedroom because you did not have a tv there and took off your pants and sweater. The room was cold so you snuck under the blanket fast and watched Chan undress. The tight boxer shorts hugged his legs and butt nicely. He got rid of his sweater too and joined you in bed.  
The laptop sat on the bedside table and you laid down facing it with Chan behind you. Not the best position but still better than the couch.  
The episode of the series you were watching at the moment started and you snuggled even closer to your boyfriend, so that you were touching as much as possible.  
His body radiated heat better than heating on the other side of the room and you sucked it up. The hand on your stomach gently rubbing it. Your t-shirt had rode up a little and Chan ran his fingers over the sensitive skin there. His hot breath on your neck made it hard to concentrate on the plot happening on screen.  
Suddenly you became aware of his body pressing into your backside. He was by no means a bodybuilder, but you had noticed that he had lost the last baby fat on his face and while his workout routine had not made his muscles big, it had made them hard.  
_Don’t think about hard things, concentrate on the episode._  
You grabbed his hand to stop him from tickling your stomach and interlaced your fingers with his. He shifted his position and buried his nose in your hair. You melted into his embrace.  
So comfy. Your throat felt dry.  
“Can you give me the tea?”  
You paused the video and let go of his hand. Chan handed you a mug and sipped his tea as well. He started at you.  
“What is it?”  
You laughed a bit self-conscious but he bit his lip and inspected the hot water in his mug.  
“You look really cute today.”  
“You always say that.”  
“Because it’s true.”  
Chan pouted and eyed you over the edge of his mug as he sipped his tea. You giggled and set your mug on the nightstand.  
“Come here!”  
He shook his head and pouted even more, turning away. You threw your arms around his chest.  
“Come on! Chanie~!”  
He laughed and tried to push you away.  
“Don’t! The tea!”  
You let go but gave him the most reproachful look you could muster. He set the mug on the bedside table and moved closer to you.  
“Okay, okay, I’m here.”  
You pressed your lips against his and his arms enveloped you. He smiled into the sweet kiss.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Your arms snuck around his neck and pulled him in again. His lips were full and soft. You always loved how they felt when he was kissing you. It made you light headed and warmth began to pool between your legs. He was a good kisser.  
The hand on your back drew patterns over your t-shirt, leaving a tickling afterimage that made you shiver.  
You draped your leg over his hips and his tongue slipped into your mouth. The kiss was more intense and needy than before. His hand dragged the ham of your shirt up and ran over the now exposed skin. A moan escaped you and he broke the kiss.  
“Someone is getting worked up.”  
A teasing grin broke on his face and you raised your chin.  
“Look who's talking.”  
You grabbed the hardness that had been poking you and made Chan gasp.  
“Okay, okay. I may be… a little worked up too.”  
A roll of your eyes and a stifled laugh was all you gave him before starting to take off your clothes. He bit his lip and did the same.  
“So what do you suggest?”  
He studied your body then he said:  
“How about you lie on your side?”  
Oh. This will be good. Your face was hot.  
“Sounds good.”  
You lean forward to kiss him again, absorbing the sweetness before turning around on the bed. He was behind you and his hand was on your hip adjusting the position. His hard penis was pressed against your entrance and you sighed as it went in. In this position not a lot of it was inside you but it hit all the important places. Chan had his hand over his penis to stop it from sliding out and his fingers lightly massaged your clit. The movement of his hips was shallow and slow but it made shivers run down your spine. The tip was massaging your g-spot and it was driving you insane.  
“Chanie, please don’t stop.”  
His mouth was on your neck and he hummed at your words. Your hand grabbed the sheets just to do something. The pressure on your g-spot made your skin crawl and you fought hard not to move your hips. The fingers rub your clit faster and you gasped. Chan’s mouth sucked on your neck drawing a needy moan out of you. Your whole body tensed and you pressed your thighs together. The sharp pain of teeth sinking into your shoulder pushed you over the edge with an embarrassingly loud moan.  
The pressure turned from pleasurable to almost painful and you stilled his hand between your legs.  
“Please stop, I’m too sensitive.”  
He pulled out and his hand leaving your over sensitive clit was a relief. Chan licked over the part where he had bitten you.  
“Was it good?”  
He kissed your shoulder and you could feel his eyes on you.  
“So good.”  
You looked over your shoulder to look into his eyes. Chan’s face was flushed and a thin layer of sweat covered his forehead. His usually warm brown eyes were almost black with lust.  
“Do you want me to suck you off?”  
He shook his head.  
“Can I … fuck your thighs?”  
“Give me your shirt.”  
He smiled and got it off the floor. You reached for the night stand and fished a bottle of lube out of the drawer.  
Chan rubbed the lube on the inside of your thighs, then on his very pink penis. You watched as he stroked himself a few times. Even though you were still sensitive there was something erotic in watching him run his slick hands over his length.  
“How do you want me?”  
“Just stay like this.”  
He slipped between your closed legs with little friction and you held the t-shirt up to the front so there would hopefully not be any mess in the bed. His thrusts were accompanied by cute moans and you bit your lip. He is close.  
“You’re so soft.”  
The words tickled your neck. He buried his head there and sped up.  
“Come for me, baby. You’re doing so good.”  
A drawn out, strangled shout filled the room, then his hips came to a halt. His heart was beating fast against your back and his breath was hot on your skin.  
“I wanna take a shower.”  
Your legs felt sticky.  
“Can I join?”  
Chan’s face was red and his hair stuck to his forehead.  
“Yes.”

It felt good to wash off the lube and cum. The warm water ran over both of you and filled the bathroom with a light mist. You washed Chan’s hair, massaging his scalp the way he liked it. Even though you had just had sex, the noise he made was a turn on. The low purr just resonated with you. Is he doing this on purpose? You did not ask and instead proceeded to rinse his hair with the shower head.  
“I like when you wash my hair.”  
He beamed at you with sparkling eyes. Cute.  
“Here.”  
You handed him a sponge and he began to scrub you with it, running it down your arms, around your chest and down your back.  
“You wanna go out for dinner?” He asked as you dried off.  
“To the ramen place?!”  
You loved the small restaurant that happened to be one of the closest to your apartment. It was not the best establishment but its solid quality had earned your affection.  
“Sure.”  
“Now?”  
You gave him your best puppy eyes. It was too early for dinner but you were hungry already.  
“We gotta get dressed first.”

The streetlights turned on just as you left through the front door. Instead of the rain from earlier small snowflakes fall from the cloudy sky. The ground was still too warm and the snow melted as soon as it made contact, but there was something undeniably romantic about the way they reflected the fading light on their way down. You held Chan’s warm hand as you walked.

**Author's Note:**

> I was super stressed the past week and this was my emotional support fanfic xD


End file.
